character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Incanto
Brian Incanto is a character in the lettuceverse. He is the brother of Paige Incanto. He is in most ways, the direct opposite of his sister, being more cynical and serious. Background ARC 1: Heroes series 2: Seasons 1-3 Brian and his sister were the second ones recruited for the department. He,Sam, and Paige worked together to catch Oz, and he was easily beaten by Costello at the end of the season. He was adverse to helping their new ally, Carl, and he was present when the heroes found the body of John Bloggs and fought the Occultist, and he helped in the battle with Chief. In the blackout city arc, he was constantly afraid of everything that was happening until bairre killed Paige, which made him turn into "Savage Brian Mode", where he suddenly became fearless and taken over by anger, and ended up subduing bairre with double arm flamethrowers, and drilling through monsters that scared him before, and he even attempted to kill Costello before he brought Paige back to life. He was one of the ones who kicked Brix out of the base in season 3, and fought Lucian when he kidnapped Paige. He and Paige went back to doing their magic act when John de-commissioned them for a while. ARC 2: Heroes Series 2: Season 5 Brian and Paige were absent for Season 4, and it was revealed in season 5 that they went to research the whereabouts of their parents with Carl and his rebel group. They returned in season 5. He assisted in the recruitment of Anna. Hunter, who left the NGD and was now with the slayers, turned into Edwin and knocked him out, then turned into him after locking him in a closet, and pretended to be him for a while until Hunter was defeated by Paige and Anna, and escaped, they then got him out of the broom closet. He and Paige escaped getting arrested, but they were later defeated by Hunter and Vivian and were captured along with John. They then were rescued by Sam, Ethan, Aya, and Thomas. In the Unwritten Series 2 finale, Brian was present during the fight with Lucian, and Hunter and Finbar. During the final fight, He dealt the final blow to Vivian, and killed her, exclaiming "I have no Mother". ARC 3: Lettuceverse Brian has a supporting role in the lettuceverse, where he and Paige were first kidnapped to be used as pawns in Brix's plan to oust his father. After being rescued by Nester Gloom and Pembroke Viridi, he, Paige, and Melody join the NGD. Sometime later, Brian reveals that he has an intense dislike of having Paige be a part of a vigilante group, and ends up running away and joining up with The Syndicate under a disguise of a villain named "Toolbox", using his utter forgettable to go unnoticed. While gaining money from his Syndicate job, he tries to save it all in order to give Paige a better life, but he was found out by Cyrus Grex, and blackmailed into spying on the NGD. After a while, he was forced to join in on an ambush with the Faeles sisters, and was unmasked by the NGD during the fight. After explaining the situation, Brian returns to The Syndicate and becomes a double agent for the NGD, quietly gaining intel until Cyrus decides he has outlived his usefullness and attempts to murder him, but Brian manages to get away using his powers and returns to the NGD. After Paige explains to him that she's perfectly happy with how life is now, Brian decides to settle down and seriously commit to becoming an NGD member. Meanwhile, all of the ignorant Syndicate Members are confused as to where "Toolbox" is, and frequently talk about where he could have went for the rest of the story. Brian has a supporting role for the rest of verse, being a regular NGD member, and frequent POV character in the Incanto trio of Him, Paige and Melody. ARC 5:Multiverse Brian appears in the latter part of season 2, where Paige finally finds him while in the Malbon, Maine universe with the rest of the group. He was revealed to have fallen into a breach due to his own clumsiness, then met up with Emil Agnarsson who he then formed a duo with. He and Emil then aided the group for the rest of season 2. During the final fight however, Brian was knocked back into The Lettuceverse breach due to blowback from the explosion. He was then mentioned by Paige several times during season 3, but didn't join the main group due to going out to get Gino's pizza while Spade and Abraham came to recruit Paige. He wound up being replaced by Emma Breeze instead, and was assumed to have stayed in the lettuceverse, moping about it. ARC 6:Amalgam Brian has a supporting role in the Amalgam RP. Personality Brian is extremely cynical and easily annoyed. He is obsessed with everything being in the right order, and is the resident "maid" of the base. He has a tendency to act more confident then he really is in a fight to show his worth, but he usually has rock bottom confidence in himself. He is a bit of coward, but when push comes to shove, he can be fearless. He can be a smartass but gets along with everyone pretty well, even making friends with some of the more hard to befriend people, such as Melody Carmen. Brian is also a very handy person, and can use his power and general mechanical expertise to fix and build various household appliances, and is the person who the NGD turn to after the base suffers damage in a fight. He does take pride in his handy-ness, which is shown in his preference to summon tools using his power. Brian also has almost unbreakable determination for things he cares about, and cannot be discouraged if it means a lot to him. Since he is only guardian for his sister, he tends to be rather obsessed with providing for her out of the guilt he feels because he considers himself useless. This manifests as a sort of complex where he believes everything is his responsibility because of his own ineptitude, he frequently apologizes or believes he is the reason things go wrong. He also has a horrible lack of self-esteem due to this belief of his uselessness, not helped in the slightest by most people forgetting who he is frequently. Abilities * "Handy": He can create objects from his hands, for example, for a ranged attack, he turns his hands into nail guns and shoots nails, to protect against attacks he uses both of his hands to form a riot shield, etc. * List of Brian's main constructs: * Duel Nail guns, Screwdriver fingers, Drill arms, Riot Shield, Hammers, Flamethrowers. Stats Power:3/5 Speed:2/5 Endurance:2/5 Technique:4/5 Intelligence:4/5 Agreeableness:3/5 Composure:1/5 Trivia * It is a running gag that Brian normally talks very quietly, so most people in The Lettuceverse don't notice Brian when he is trying to talk to them, usually happens with most Villains, who then question who he is, even if they have met him before. Doubles at the fact he is the punching bag of the second heroes series, and for most of the lettuceverse. Category:Male Characters Category:Metaverse Characters Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Lettuceverse